


Dry your eyes

by deanucutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluffy, NSFW text, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, female insert - Freeform, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanucutie/pseuds/deanucutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean walking in on you crying all alone - (Original imagine - http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/62865710934/submitted-by-anon)</p><p>*smut in chapter 2*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

You stood in the dressing room staring at yourself in the mirror. You held back tears looking at yourself. Ugly, fat, gross swam around your head and your turned away from the mirror wiping a tear from your cheek. You knew you weren’t really fat or ugly or even gross but you couldn’t help think it. All those years of bullying at school and the occasional snide comments for your family had just made you feel that way, even after you’d lost the weight from your childhood. Dean was waiting for your outside in the impala so you hurried and changed back into your every day clothes, you placed the black dress on it’s hanger and left it in the dressing room, keen to get out and back to Dean. You had wanted to look nice for the next time you and the boys went to a bar but clearly that wasn’t going to happen anymore.

You opened the passenger door of the impala and climbed in. You let out a sigh and pulled your knees up to your chin, your feet resting on the seat. “Where are your shopping bags, Y/N? You were in there for ages!” You let out a shaky laugh, “I didn’t like any of the dresses they had, come on lets go back to the bunker”. Dean titled his head to one side and stared at your for a moment before starting the impala. You drove in silence, stealing secret glances at Dean every now and again. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on him. “But he’d never like me back” you mumbled out loud. Dean looked over at you, “What did you say, Y/N?” You shook your head, “Nothing” you stuttered in reply. Dean shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention back on the road, you weren’t far from the bunker now.

You tried your hardest to hold tears in as you cooked dinner for the boys. You noticed them giving each other odd glances as you ate with them but shrugged it off. “I’m heading to bed. Night boys” You said sharply, and hurried down the hall to your room. You shut your door, quickly changed into a pair of sweats and one of Dean’s t-shirts before climbing into bed. You lay face down, your tears soaking into your pillow. You just couldn’t help it. You wished Dean would look at you liked he looked at the other girls. You wished Dean didn’t just think of you as ‘one of the boys’. You wished you where thinner and prettier. Whilst you lay there in your room, Dean and Sam where talking about you in the library of the bunker. “What’s up with Y/N?” Sam asked Dean, opening a large mythology book. “I don’t know” Dean grumbled in reply, rubbing his face with his hand. “She’s been acting weird ever since she came home from shopping” Sam commented, skimming the pages. Dean sighed loudly, “I don’t know Sam! She came out of the shop empty handed, looking really upset and then she said something under her breath in the car and she’s been acting weird ever since”. Sam rolled his eyes, “Any idea what she said?” Dean put his head in his hands and mumbled, “Something about not liking someone back”. There was a few moments of silence in the room before Sam spoke up, “Okay.. I think I worked it out. Y/N might be bummed that she didn’t find anything at the shop and also.. she told me something and I’m not supposed to say but.. she likes you”. Dean sighed, “Sam. You talk way to fast sometimes, I’m lucky I caught that.” Sam flipped through the pages of book again before turning his attention back to Dean, “All I’m saying is, maybe you should tell her how you feel”.

You heard a knock at your door, “Y/N, open the door.” You didn’t reply, instead you just buried yourself deeper into your duvet. “Y/N, if you don’t open this door I will knock it down” You smiled slightly, if he just tried the door handle he’d know it wasn’t locked, “Just go away Dean!” You mumbled from deep under the duvet. “Y/N, what did I do wrong?”. You began to cry again, feeling bad that he thought he’d done something. “I hear crying, I’m coming in!” Dean turned the door handle slowly. He peaked his head around the half open door, “Y/N, please. Talk to me?” You poked your head out from the duvet, wiping your eyes. Dean walked over to your bed slowly, and sat down at the very edge, “Did I do something wrong?” You shook your head. “Then what’s wrong? I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong”. You moved in the bed so you were sitting up, facing Dean, “You can’t help” you mumbled. “I can try, Y/N. So, tell me.. what’s wrong?” Dean moved closer to you now. “I just.. I wanted to buy a new dress… look nice for once but I just I looked horrible and.. and” You stopped talking, you didn’t want to cry again. Suddenly, Dean’s arms where around you, “You always look nice, Y/N.” You sighed into his touch, “You’re so beautiful”. You pulled away slightly to look up at his face. He smiled down at you before putting his hand underneath your chin and pulling your lips closer to his. ’Oh my god, I’m kissing Dean Winchester’ was the only thing you could think as his lips moved against yours. You moaned into the kiss. How long had you been dreaming of this moment? Dean pulled away, smiling at you. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” You blushed, “Really?” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you again, “Ever since I met you”. And then he was kissing you again.

The kiss started to heat up and Dean was now hovering over you. He pulled away so that you could both breathe and you yawned, “Am I boring you?” He chuckled. You shook your head vigorously,“I’m joking Y/N. You’ve had a long day. Come on, let’s just take a nap together, okay?” You chuckled and nodded at him. He rolled over so he was on his back and you draped one of your arms and one of your legs over him. You both sighed and you felt his lips press against the top of your head. “Maybe later I can show you just how beautiful you are..” He mumbled. You nodded, “That’d be nice”.


	2. Part Two

You woke up too hot. Your bedroom was filled with the soft light of the early sunlight and Dean Winchester was wrapped around you. You sighed happily and stroked his cheek. He mumble something and rolled over so he was no longer wrapped around you. Oh… Dean’s eyes immediately opened when he couldn’t feel your warmth. “Y/N?” He whispered, groggily sitting up. “I’m still here Dean” you chuckled in reply. “Good” He smiled before reaching over and pulling you to him. You closed your eyes and snuggled closer to Dean. It wasn’t long until you could hear him snoring again.

You woke to Dean kissing your forehead and then trailing the kisses all the way down the side of your face till he reached your lips. He chastely kiss you and you finally opened your eyes. He was about to pull away when you gently held his face in place and kissed him. He reciprocated almost immediately. You began to deepen the kiss as Dean’s hands roamed underneath the shirt you were wearing, his shirt. You moaned softly, breaking the kiss for air. You were both panting now. “Y/N, are you sure you want to do this?” Dean whispered, stroking your face and pushing a few stray hairs out of your eyes. You nod vigorously. You wanted this. It had been a long time. Dean chuckled at your response and resumed kissing you as you began to undress each other.

You were squirming underneath Dean’s touch. He trailed kiss down your neck to your breasts and it felt amazing. He began to suck on one of your nipples whilst he rolled your other nipple with his thumb and index finger. You moaned and arched your back. He chuckled against your skin and you felt it vibrate low and deep inside you. You wanted him, and you wanted him now.

“Dean” you rasped. He pulled away and looked up at you. “Please”. He nodded, smiling at you and continued trailing kiss down your body, lower and lower. He stopped between your thighs and looked up at you. You nodded your consent, and he licked a stripe up your sex. You moaned loudly as he continued his ministrations, sucking and nibbling on your clit. He slowly inserted one finger into you and then another. You groaned his name. You were so close. Your impending orgasm wound tightly in your belly. Dean began to pump his fingers into you faster and faster and so you were tipped over the edge. Your orgasm shaking your body.

Dean leaned over you now and kissed your lips softly. You could taste yourself on him and you moaned quietly. You could feel his erection against your thigh. You broke the kiss panting and stroked his face. He leaned into your touch, his eyes closed. When he opened them you nodded, “I need you Dean” you pleaded. He groaned at your words, “I need you too” he replied, and then he was sinking into you. He allowed you to adjust to his size before he began to move slowly. He kissed your neck, occasionally biting or sucking. You moaned loudly, “Faster”, and Dean sped up. You could feel another orgasm building as he continued to thrust in and out of you. “Dean” you moaned, clawing at his back. You were so close. He thrust a few more times and then you fell apart, together.

You both lay there, sweaty and satisfied. “I told you I’d show you how beautiful you were” Dean mumbled sleepily, as he kissed your hair. You giggled softly and whispered “Thank you”. He chuckled at your reply and then you lay there in the comfortable silence, drifting to sleep.


End file.
